Damaged
by luneara eclipse
Summary: The BAU head to Brooklyn to find a murderer killing families. The team is joined by a rookie detective with a major attitude problem. She seems to take the case too close to heart. Will the team kick her off the case? Or will she lose it and take the case with her? Reid/OC, Rated for Language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Damaged**

**A/N: This is my first Criminal Minds fic. Please keep in mind I am a West-coast person so I will be using a map and the little I know of New York for this.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Tracy Godinez and the plot for the case.**

**Please let me know if there are mistakes. Feel free to flame if you wish because it will help me to improve. Anonymus reviews are welcome.**

* * *

**Chapter One: **_**NYPD Means...**_

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as I tried to keep up with the man I was chasing. He had tried to rob a small pawn shop and pulled a weapon out on a cop, now he was evading arrest and I was going to catch him. I knew between the older detective I was working with, Dan Pierelli, and me that I would be the one to chase the perp down. Pierelli had a tendency to overdo it on the lasagna.

"Keep going Godinez!" He shouted as he stopped running to catch his breath.

"Fucking Pierelli." I muttered and forced myself to go faster.

I saw the perp turn down the corner ahead and smirked. I quickly cut through the bodega and ran through the backdoor. I used some boxes to jump over the fence and jumped onto a dumpster to pull myself up onto the small concrete wall. I was trying not to think about falling and only focusing on the bastard that was trying to get away. I grinned when I saw him just as I jumped off of the wall, tackling him to the ground.

"NYPD means I'll knock your punk-ass down!" I exclaimed as I cuffed him. I could still feel the adrenaline in my veins and silently hoped the perp would try to fight, run, or anything that would allow me to use it up-I hated when the adrenaline wore off after doing nothing because it made me feel horrible.

I dragged the perp to his feet and read him his rights as Pierelli pulled up in the cruiser. The only time I would ever be jealous of him was that when we had a runner, he got to drive while I had to outrun freaking Speedy Gonzalez.

"Damn, Godinez, looks like you nearly broke the guy." Pierelli remarked seeing the perp limping.

"Ha-ha, you know what? Yo momma." I snapped.

"Says 'Hi' and wants to hang out. Now come on, boss just radioed me about another attack." My face paled when he said that. For the last three weeks families were being killed, one family a week, all of them were single mothers who had two children who were sexually assaulted before being shot while the mothers were forced to watch. I wanted to be the one to collar the bastard but we couldn't figure out how he was getting in-and-out with no forced entry.

I was silent the drive to our precinct in Brooklyn, only the perp in the back of the patrol car was making noise about how I was a bitch. I tuned him out as I stared out the window. Part of me was furious at the fact we couldn't find one suspect to these killings. I knew it would be a longshot, but I prayed to whatever higher power there was to give us some clue.

We got to the precinct and I pulled the perp out of the cruiser and nearly dragged him to the cell at the back. I took the cuffs off of him and shoved him in, one of the others could take his prints. I walked back to the desk that the Captain assigned me-I had been a detective third grade for the last two years while I had been working for the NYPD for six years.

"Godinez, did you tackle him from PMS? There are pills for that." Laughed Officer Matthew Devaraux. He was a year older that me but still acted like a rookie.

"Shove the gun up your ass and fire." I retorted. I was too agitated to put up with anyone's bullshit and wanted the Captain to hurry up and tell us what happened. He walked in looking solemn.

"Less than thirty minutes ago the fourth murder of a single mother and her two kids had been discovered. According to the ME due to the rigor that the victims were killed several hours ago. They were discovered when the woman, Rosie Figueroa's, co-worker at the nearby supermarket went to see if she was out sick and found the bodies." Capt Allen stated, "Because we can't find anything more than the pattern of victims I decided to call in the FBI to help. They were already informed of the first three and are on their way here so we can tell them about the fourth."

"Fuck no!" I jumped from my seat, "No way in hell am I going to sit back and let some stuck-up, rich-fuck Feds solve this case! They don't know these people, they see this as their own little bits of fucking media fame. I want to solve this case for the victims and no fucking way in hell will I let them treat the victims like a case and not real people. If they don't like it then fuck them." I noticed Devaraux trying to hide his laughter and sighed, "They're right behind me aren't they?"

"Yeah." That caused me to turn around to face them, "Well at least I won't have to repeat myself so as I said, you can leave."

"Godinez! You're going to help them and if you don't then you're suspended three weeks for your behavior." Capt Allen snapped.

"What?" I was horrified. "Captain you can't do that! I don't work well with others-ask Pierelli! I can barely work with him and that's because he never learned the saying 'Grab the gun, leave the cannoli'."

"Hey! Donuts are part of that equation too!" Pierelli joked. He knew that he was overweight but I was the only one he allowed to make jokes.

"Detective, help or you will be fired." I sighed in frustration and threw myself back into my chair.

"Nice welcome." One of the older FBI agents, who looked Italian if I guessed right, replied. I fought the urge to give him the bird and settled for a glare.

"I am SSA Aaron Hotchner, these are SSAs David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, Dr Spencer Reid, and our media liaison Jennifer Jearau." The stern looking Fed said as he pointed at each one of his teammates.

"Welcome agents. Thanks for coming to help, I'm Captain Fredrick Allen. That loudmouth who is now sulking is Detective Tracy Godinez. She'll be helping you personally, and if she doesn't please let me know so I can suspend her."

"Will do, Captain." Hotchner nodded. I rolled my eyes and brushed a strand of my dark brown hair from my eyes.

"Where can we set up?" Agent Morgan asked. I looked at them when I realized they were asking me.

"Over there." I pointed to a couple of empty desks in the back along with an evidence board.

Their owners, Detective James Yen and Officer Margret Manzo, had been shot and on maternity leave respectfully. I grudgingly followed them, but I refused to leave my chair. Luckily it was a desk chair with wheels so I used my feet to roll myself over to them.

"So, the fucked-up news is that another family was killed. Their names were Rosie Figueroa and her kids Jose and Flor." I sighed.

"Do you ever not say the word 'fuck'?" Rossi asked me.

"Fuck no." I shrugged with a sneer. I hated when people mention my habit of swearing.

"Well try to expand your volcabulary while you're with us." Hotchner more or less demanded.

"Fine. How the fuc-hell are you going to find this guy when we can't? None of my informants in the area heard anything."

"What informants?" Agent Prentiss asked.

"Just some local gang-bangers, prostitutes, store owners...even a junkie or two." I shrugged, "I don't harrass them and they return the favor by letting me know if any shit is going down. Thanks to them I found two runaways, a rapist and a car thief."

"Just on that information now, the Un-Sub would be someone that wouldn't stand out in the area the murders occured but also isn't easily recognized and it doesn't draw any suspiscion." Dr Reid replied.

"No shit Sherlock, I sucked at school and even I could figure that out." I said.

"Hey cool it Miss Attitude!" Morgan snapped.

Before I could say anything Officer Sean Murphy called to me, "Godinez! My car won't start-can you fix it?"

I had learned how to fix a car in high school so I tended to give the cruisers and cars that my fellow officers used free service. I nodded and left to see what was wrong with the car since it helped me to relax.

* * *

**No One's POV**

The BAU watched as Detective Godinez left the room. Morgan was glaring holes into her head and was using all his self control to keep from cussing her out.

"She's such a bitch." He hissed. Reid looked a little upset over her attitude. They noticed the other detective, the one Godinez had refered to as Pierelli, walking towards them.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Tracy's attitude." He ran a hand through his sand-brown hair. The gray was starting to take over. "That's just how she is. It took two years before I got through that hard as rock exterior and barbed wire shell."

"Why is she like that?" JJ questioned.

"I think she gets personal with the cases. We once had to find a kid who was abducted. The parents were so distraught and Tracy felt so bad, that she made a personal promise to find their son alive. Luckily she found him, and she still visits them and sends cards on holidays. That was three years ago. The first victims' family asked her to get justice for them and she needs to find the prick committing these murders."

"Why is she still on this case then if she's getting too involved?" Rossi asked.

"Allen knows that despite her anger, Tracy can get results." Pierelli chuckled, "She once camped out in an alley to catch an abusive foster family beating their foster children. She slept out there for two days before she caught them. The foster parents are in jail."

"What happened to the foster kids?" Prentiss looked at him.

"She buys them gifts for Christmas and birthdays, even takes them to Coney Island once a month." Pierelli smiled at the memory, "She had a tough childhood. Her parents broke up when she was four, her dad stopped being in her life when his girlfriend gave birth to his son four months later, her mom died when she was eighteen, she couldn't afford college...she tries to help whenever possible."

"She's trying to break the cycle to make sure those she helped get better." Rossi nodded in understanding.

"Piece-of-shit-cock-sucking-mother-fucker!" They looked over and saw Godinez walking inside, shouting over her shoulder at someone as she held her head.

"What happened?" Hotch demanded.

"That fucktard, Devaraux waited until I was under the hood then that fucking asshole hit the horn and now I got a big ass bruise on my fucking head! That-that-that jack-fuck!" She seethed.

"Come on, it was a joke!" Devaraux walked in with a big smile on his tanned face.

"So is me ripping your dick off and shoving it down your fucking throat!" Godinez snapped, "Murphy give me back my goddamn gun!"

"No way, you'll shoot him and that's a hell of a lot of paperwork and the mess is horrendous." The copper headed police officer remarked. He walked over to Hotch and handed him the glock, "Do not let her have this until after she's calm."

"Why don't I take Godinez here to get some food for you guys while Devaraux goes into protective custody?" Pierelli winced and led the young Latina out of the precinct.

Morgan took his phone out and dialed a familiar number, "Hey baby girl."

"Hey hot-stuff." Penelope Garcia answered from her computer room back in Quantico.

"Listen can you get me some info on a Detective Tracy Godinez of the NYPD?"

"Sugar, I can get you more than some. Let's see here...Oh wow!" Garcia exclaimed as she read everything the computer had on Godinez, "Seems like she has quite the reputation for violence. Several complaints from the family of the people she's arrested accused her of police brutaility and assult-even verbal harrassment. The charges were dropped when some 'witnesses'-quotations around witnesses-came forward and said they saw her going by the book. Obviously they were helping her out. She's been shot at but the only injuries were when a suspect attacked her and broke her shoulder. No traffic tickets, no family, just one strange incident when she slapped a fellow cop with a..."

"'_A'_ what baby girl?" Morgan asked. He could hear Garcia snickering in the background.

"A large salmon. The officer's name is Matthew Devaraux. Apparently he got a little too touchy and made a grab at her so she used the fish to slap him. They were called in due to an angry customer at a fish market."

* * *

**Tracy's POV**

I slumped farther down in my seat than normal. Today went from being good to being FUBAR (Fucked Up Beyond All Reason). I wanted to go home but since the Captain decided to punish me, I was most likely staying until the FBI called it a day.

"Tracy, you need to give them a chance." Pierelli sighed seeing me like this.

"I know...it's just-I don't know." I bit my lip. I had heard of their cases but I guess after hearing what happened in Philly a while back when one of the field offices had someone wanting to use a case and the deaths of the victims to become an author like Agent Rossi I disliked the FBI.

"Look why don't I grabbed the food and you go and call Royce about taking in another one of the retired K-9s? Didn't you say Rudy is a few weeks away from having to be put down?" I nodded at Pierelli's words.

"He's in alot of pain. I mean, he's a fifteen year old Dalmatian who's blind, deaf and suffering from arthritis and bone spurs...he's held up alot through the years. He refuses to leave me alone." I felt my eyes watering up. "Still, I'm going to miss him so much! He's been there for me for a long time."

"It's okay Trace. Besides with all the retired dogs from the force he'll be at rest knowing you're safe."

"So," I cleared my throat to change the subject, "How do you want me to try and give them a chance?"

"I'll let you know when I think of something." Pierelli smirked as he pulled the car over to the curb, "Well it looks like you get to have some fun while I get the food."

I glanced over and saw a man disturbing the peace with a bottle of scotch and a stick.

* * *

"Ladies! Cover your eyes!" I called out with a shit-eating grin on my face as I escorted the man inside. It was the third time I had arrested this man, Freddy Morris, for the same offense. Everytime he got drunk, he'd get naked and start shouting about aliens.

Pierelli was walking next to us trying to hold a sweater up to cover his exposed parts and carry the boxes with the food.

"What? Why-oh my god!" Prentiss covered her eyes along with JJ. I couldn't help but laugh at their reactions. I was used to Freddy and his behavior. At least he wasn't kicking as usual.

"Hey Godinez, I see you finally caught up with the date that ran away!" Devaraux laughed.

"Yeah! I looked everywhere for him. Turns out he was with your mom." I retorted.

"Don't be talking about my momma." His smile dropped.

"I hope you guys don't mind Indian. Godinez gets us a discount at Baluchi's over on 5th Avenue because she's there so much." Pierelli shrugged as he handed over the food. As I put Freddy in a cell with a sweater and sweatpants, I noticed Dr Reid seemed to really like Indian food.

JJ walked back over to the agents looking upset. I noticed she had her cell in her hands so she must've gotten bad news.

"Apparently the hotel lost our reservations." She sighed.

"What? How?" Agent Morgan asked.

"When I called to book the rooms the person I spoke to was about to leave so she told a bellhop to let the next person know but apparently he had to help a guest with their bags so he never told him. They gave the rooms to some businessmen." JJ answered.

"Well it looks like it's your lucky day!" Pierelli smiled and I felt a shudder of dread. "Godinez owns a rather roomy house and you can stay with her."

I grabbed his arm in a vise like grip as my knees buckled slightly. I knew it...God hated me. Pierelli stomped on my foot and I winced. I knew why he did it and had to respond.

"It would be my..._pleasure_, to have you stay with me." I gritted my teeth so hard I thought they would crack, and put malice into the word pleasure.

I wanted nothing more than to disappear at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Damaged**

**A/N: A HUGE Thank You to horsegirlrule, Rand0mReviewer, Noskilz, DianaJ22, giderasia, jmdernier, roonaty, TykiPyon, SSACass, JiEun123, and Storm0726! You all get a virtual hug and kiss from the BAU Team Member of your choice! **

**Morgan and Prentiss: We didn't agree to that!**

**Me: Well then you shouldn't have accepted my invitation to come over.**

**Reid: You didn't invite us!**

**Rossi: You hit us over the head and tied us up.**

**Me: And according to history that's how the cavemen invited people over.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Tracy Godinez and the plot for the case.**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**_** Do Not Look Under The Sink.**_

I kept my mouth shut the entire drive to my house in Queens. I lived a bit away from the precinct but it was what I could afford. The one of the SUVs parked behind me in the driveway while the other parked on the street. I waited until they all got out of the cars before I led them to the front door. I cringed when I remembered that my neighbor's nephew wasn't able to take the dogs for a walk today so the house would most likely look like hell. Worse, I'd have to do a 'Poop Search' for my nine-month old Xolo, Krueger, wasn't completely housetrained yet.

"Be warned, if you have any narcotics or food you will most likely be attacked." I remarked as I opened the door. I heard the stampede of nails and paws before the barking started. I glanced back over the agents and saw Dr Reid tense up like he was afraid. I smirked evilly, "They can smell fear, it drives them wild."

"H-how many dogs are there?" Dr Reid asked.

"About six." I shrugged before entering and being bombarded by my dogs, "How's mommy's babies?"

The agents walked in slowly keeping their eyes on the dogs. My retired K-9, Bruce, began barking at them. For some reason my Borzoi, Voorhees, made a beeline for Reid. She was a trained therapy dog. She must've sensed his anxiety and she put her forepaws on his shoulders and whined. I noticed Reid tense.

"She won't bite. Voorhees can sense you're anxious and she wants to comfort you." I rolled my eyes. "Okay five cent tour: upstairs has two bedrooms, one bathroom; downstairs has one bathroom, kitchen through that door with door to basement. Basement has my office and laundry room. I'll be staying in my office since I have a cot down there. Agents JJ and Prentiss can have my room. Two of you boys can stay in the guest room since it has twin beds. The couch pulls out and the armchair reclines."

"May I have a glass of water, please?" Dr Reid asked after gently pushing the large sight hound off of himself.

"Yeah, whatever. Help yourselves to the fridge. I have beers in the refridgerator in the garage as well as a big screen TV and couch for sports or videogames. Just do not look under the sink in my upstairs bathroom. Please don't. My ex was into some weird shit and left some things here. I'm waiting for him to come and pick them up."

"How weird?" Morgan raised an eyebrow as Prentiss rolled her eyes.

"Freaky with a capital 'Deaky'." I answered, "He's the 'Super Freak' that makes Rick James say 'damn'. Now if you'll excuse me I need to check up on my oldest dog."

* * *

**No One's POV**

The team waited until Godinez was out of the room before they looked around. They all began to profile her as they examined her home. Reid was more nervous due to the dogs but the dog, Voorhees, seemed to keep them away.

"No pictures of herself, just the dogs and a few of an older woman." JJ said.

"Maybe her mother? Shows she doesn't like the sight of herself." Rossi suggested, "The TV in here is a standard size but she keeps the larger one elsewhere. She doesn't like people seeing her as wealthy."

"All the furniture is old. Either she got it because it cost less or she feels comfort in the older setting." Morgan added.

"There are no pictures of boyfriends, all the reflective surfaces are covered so she doen't feel she can look at herself." Reid remarked.

"Enough profiling." Hotch said, "JJ and Prentiss go put your bags in the room Godinez gave you. Rossi and I will take the guest room. Morgan and Reid you guys will get in here."

"Okay Hotch." Morgan and Prentiss kept stealing glances at the stairs.

"Do not look under the sink." Hotch raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, Hotch, I gotta know." Morgan argued.

"I wouldn't if I were you." The team looked and saw Godinez smirking at them, "I was serious about it being very weird."

* * *

**Tracy's POV**

I couldn't help but laugh inwardly at their faces. I knew they would want to look, everyone wants to be in other people's business. I looked at the time and decided that going to the store was out of the question. I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the collection of take-out menus after smiling at Rudy as he slept on his bed in the corner. He was still alive.

"What do you want to eat? I got menus for Chinese, Pizza, Thai, and Mexican." I asked walking into the living room.

"Pizza sounds good." Rossi nodded and the others agreed. I handed him the three pizza menus and told them to pick what they wanted. I went downstairs to my office and sat at the desk. I pulled out the file on the case and went over everything.

"What the fuck am I missing?" I sighed as I stared at the crime scene photos. I glared at the pictures before standing and walking to the punching bag I had in the corner. I felt so frustrated and angry. Was I that pathetic that we needed FBI to solve this? I felt tears pricking at my eyes as I began to punch and kick the heavy bag. I was so focused in hitting it, pretending that it was the perp or the FBI (I couldn't stop envisioning them as the same), I didn't hear the door open.

"Excuse me?" I froze when I heard the voice. I whirled around and glared at the scrawny agent Dr Reid.

"Do you know how to fucking read?" I snapped. "The sign on the fucking door says '_Do Not Enter_' so that means do not fucking enter!"

"I-I-I'm sorry! I had some questions...I can wait." He looked nervous.

"You're a lucky little fuck I have my gun in the desk drawer. What the hell do you want?"

"I just had some questions about the case. You've been working on it for a while so maybe you could help?" I sighed and motioned for him to sit at one of the chairs at the desk.

"What do you need to know?" I asked.

"Well, I noticed that the child victims were brother-sisters. The brothers were typically five years older than the sisters at least. Also that they are often left with a neighbor while the mother would be working. Do you think the Un-Sub might be stalking them to learn this?" Reid asked.

"Maybe...wait, what did you say?" I felt a strange sense of deja vu. He repeated what he said and I felt a little dizzy as I remembered something from my past...

* * *

_I watched as my mother flitted about the apartment gathering her keys and purse for work. When she glanced at me she smiled._

_"Come on Tracy. After school I need you to go to Ms Scott's apartment downstairs, okay?" She asked._

_"Are you working until late again?" I asked._

_"Yeah sweetie, but don't worry. Soon we'll be able to get a better apartment." She answered. "Now come on. Your brother is waiting for us."_

_Brother..._

_Brother..._

_...He was six years older than me..._

* * *

"Detective Godinez?" Reid asked me snapping me out of my memory. I felt a lump in my throat but remained calm. Well, as calm as I could be.

"Get the fuck away from me for a while. I feel like hurting someone, so unless you want to be put in the ER or a bodybag then get the fuck away from me." I turned and stiffly walked to the cot in the corner. I laid down after hearing Reid run upstairs and faced the wall.

What the fuck was happening?

**A/N: Sorry it's short but I think it gets the point across. Huh, it seems that Tracy has another brother that no one really knows about...and that her childhood is similar to the victims. Stay tuned for the next installment of Damaged.**


End file.
